


you won't let me speak your name.

by Linuana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, I have other visions of the characters, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Talon Jesse McCree, because Russian, characters rarely talk, google translate, talon au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linuana/pseuds/Linuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— И ведь ты уж точно не будешь его вытаскивать, когда вновь решишь сбежать.<br/>— Для этого у него будешь ты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Low - Monkey.
> 
> \---
> 
> Моя самая длинная на сегодняшний день работа, над которой я корпел четыре долгих дня, если не считать долгую вычитку. А ведь собирался подождать, пока додадут лора, но Близы, похоже, этого делать не собираются, поэтому я придумал свой канон и теперь страдаю. Особенно, если лор всё же появится и, разумеется, он будет совершенно отличным.
> 
> Немного насчёт тегов:  
> ООС - из-за недостатка лора, который позже могут и довезти, а я буду слишком ленив, чтобы поменять тег.  
> Полиамория - прямого контекста на подобные отношения не имеется, так как связи между персонажами я вижу совершенно иначе, но "многопартнёрство" на ментальном уровне присутствует.

Достать сферы оказалось намного легче, чем найти тех, кого можно было убрать тихо без каких-либо видимых последствий, которые обычно заключались в убийстве каждого в опасном радиусе около километра. Джесси думал, что на ощупь кровавые сферы будут чем-то похожи на свежее и тёплое сердце, недавно разорванное узами плотской любви со своим хозяином, но они оказались почти неосязаемыми, как стеклянные шары с какой-нибудь фигуркой внутри. Отличало их от неодушевлённых предметов лишь ощущение чей-то утраченной жизни, и думать о том, что ты касался этих ещё живых сфер, было невыносимо; слишком немыслимо, слишком интимно. А ведь кто-то лишь ими и питался, не имея другой возможности поддерживать жизнь в своём теле. Что чувствовал этот несчастный, зная, что буквально пожирает саму энергию человеческих тел, Джесси не знал и не пытался предполагать.

Сбором сфер обычно занималась Вдова, и потому для них обоих было сюрпризом, когда на это дело отправили МакКри. После принятия в Талон ему всё равно не доверяли, и он это прекрасно осознавал. Приказ о собрании жатвы абсолютно ничего не менял. Он всё равно был изгоем, уже однажды кинувшим того, кто однажды являлся коммандером Блэквотча, что если и удастся вновь завоевать доверие, то это случится нескоро.

Судя по поведению Вдовы можно было бы сказать, что она ревнует, если бы МакКри не знал, насколько она преданно и совершенно не как среднестатистическая женщина относится к их ныне общему командиру. В её взгляде вместе с недоверием было твёрдое намерение защитить того, для кого предназначалась жатва, если МакКри таки переступит границу, что он делал постоянно, так и не сбавив собственной спеси, которой он был знаменит ещё в юности. Серьёзных нарушений он, конечно, не совершал, но заставлял напрягаться и Вдову, и самого Рипера, балансируя на ангельском терпении обоих.

— Занеси и сразу выходи, — проинструктировала Лакруа, сразу заметив озорной взгляд новоиспечённого коллеги. — Он не любит, чтобы кто-то присутствовал, когда он… Занят.

— Конечно, мэм, так и сделаю, — усмехнулся Джесси, стараясь не выказывать удивления, что Вдова так быстро его считала.

— Ты знаешь правила, МакКри. Не переступай границу, которую ты сам благополучно закидал землёй, пока улепётывал, — голос снайпера резал получше самого острого клинка, и Джесси возможно бы даже подумал о том, чтобы отступить от своей затеи, если бы она не была столь привлекательной.

— А ты уж всё-всё знаешь про нас? — спросил он, с прищуром смотря на девушку, чуть наклонившись к ней.

— Я не настолько слепа, чтобы не видеть, как его до сих пор задевает твоё предательство, — резко отрезала Вдова, касаясь спиной стены.

— Вы порой похожи на двух сплетниц, которые развелись со своими мужьями, — усмехнулся МакКри, когда почувствовал прикосновение лезвия кинжала к собственной шее. Всё же убитый муж был той ещё темой для мисс Лакруа.

— Не тебе судить, как мы себя чувствуем по этому поводу, — прошипела снайпер и отступила на шаг, вернув кинжал на пояс. 

Она выглядела слишком непривычно без фиолетового костюма, который был забыт до следующего задания, сменившись чёрным материалом с ярко-красными вставками: типичная униформа всех Талонцев. Походи она в таком виде, когда втихую убивала встреченных на пути (если вдруг кому-то бы «повезло» вообще увидеть снайпершу за работой), её боялись бы больше. В полностью закрытом, плотном костюме, с вечно убранными в хвост волосами она словно была воплощением наёмного убийцы, для которого нет преград. Может, в «обыденном» костюме, гордо выделяющим всё женские достоинства Вдовы, была некая самоирония, тем самым позволяя не воспринимать её как непосредственную угрозу, пока она не доставала винтовку. Всё же состоящие в Талоне уже успели засветиться своими привычными тонами, и чем труднее будет невольным свидетелям связать оперативников с самой организацией, тем лучше и тем, и другим. Всё же убивать чересчур глазастых не было первоочерёдной задачей этой преступной организации, а лучше бы этого и вовсе избежать.

— Доведёшь себя до беды подобным поведением, МакКри, — добавила Вдова, не дождавшись ответа, и зашагала прочь. — И ведь ты уж точно не будешь его вытаскивать, когда вновь решишь сбежать.

— Для этого у него будешь ты.

***

Примерно за пару лет до того, как официально погибли Габриэль с Джеком, Джесси заметил только проклюнувшуюся привычку своего коммандера проводить много времени в темноте. Они не обсуждали это, как, впрочем, и всё остальное, но подобное пристрастие не могло не напрягать МакКри, который к тому времени уже не мог найти хоть каких-нибудь слов, чтобы, наконец, разговорить Габриэля или хотя бы дождаться от него реакции. А ведь раньше это было проще простого. Стоило лишь сделать определённое лицо и сказать пару жирных и пошлых намёков, чтобы получить затрещину от Габриэля. И ведь оно работало и в дальнейшем, когда их обоих уже больше не волновало влечение к человеку, с которым их разделяла ощутимая разница в возрасте.

Когда от Габриэля осталось лишь имя в старых документах, комнаты бывшего учителя почти не освещались, давая возможность Риперу найти редкое успокоение в уже ставшей родной тьме. И хотя дальше света от лампы, стоящей у входа, ничего нельзя было разглядеть, МакКри каждый раз был уверен, что нынешний обитатель сидел где-то слева, так как кровать стояла в противоположном углу, так ни разу не тронутая с тех пор, как комната приобрела нового жителя.

А чужой взгляд он чувствовал всегда.

— Я тут принёс, что тебе было нужно. Надеюсь, что не протухшее, — ехидно хмыкнул Джесси, стараясь скрыть нервозность от близкого присутствия с неким существом, прошлую личность которого он так хорошо знал. Всё равно, что встретиться лицом к лицу с языческим богом, который нашёл воплощение в теле друга, отдавшего себя на жертвенный стол, дабы ценой собственной жизни спасти остальных. Только бог не был бы богом, если бы не стал требовать ещё больше, дабы продолжать существовать на грешной земле, на которой до сих пор верят в мистические силы, хотя и боятся в этом признаться.

Когда МакКри превысил лимит времени, по которому можно было оставаться в комнате, послышался гулкий рык. В то время, когда Рипер был особенно слаб от недостатка потреблённых сфер, он не любил разговаривать от слова совсем, лишь рычал и шипел, мутными очертаниями чёрного дыма намекая на то, что он хочет от собеседника.

— Нет-нет, уходить я не собираюсь, — покачал головой Джесси и притянул к себе небольшой контейнер со сферами внутри, когда заметил, как дым подобрался поближе, чтобы взять предназначенное его хозяину.

Вновь послышался недовольный рык, и МакКри невольно представил ругань Габриэля в ответ на устроенный «беспорядок» его нерадивым учеником, который «всё никак не мог, наконец, подрасти и набраться ума». Как давно это было.

— Если так хочешь, то подойди и возьми сам, — предложил альтернативу ковбой и присел на корточки, открыв контейнер и осторожно взяв сферу, держа на протянутой ладони.

Долгое время ответом ему было молчание, но взгляд стал тяжелее, явно говоря об открытом недовольстве подобным бесцеремонным поведением. В какой-то момент МакКри готов был поклясться, что заметил во тьме острый ряд зубов, всегда видимый поверх левой щеки сквозь порванную кожу, но не дрогнул, осознавая, что его проверяют. Сам он прекрасно понимал, что Рипер нуждается в принесённой ему жатве, но вряд ли он предполагал, что посыльный окажется настолько наглым и бесцеремонным. Впрочем, его вина; они довольно много времени провели вместе, чтобы узнать и принять положительные и отрицательные стороны друг друга.  
Габриэль часто обвинял ещё совсем юного Джесси в неумении выжидать (потому в позиции снайпера после двух неудачных попыток более и не бывал) и отсутствии какого-либо терпения. МакКри хотелось бы узнать, вспоминал ли Рипер об этом (или же о чём-то другом из их общего прошлого) и предполагал ли, что его ученик всё же научится хоть чему-то.

Оба так и не двинулись с места, выжидая, пока оппонент не предпримет какого-либо действия. Однако и условия были не совсем равны: МакКри не видел Рипера, потому не мог знать о его перемещениях или каких-либо других действиях, но он не страдал от недостатка энергии, которую он получал через сферы. Если бы ситуация не была настолько напряжённой, может, МакКри бы и позабавился, но с каждой уходящей минутой вероятность того, что Рипер всё же двинется, постепенно таяла.  
Когда он уже собирался встать и уйти, плюнув на эту затею, он услышал негромкий скрежет металлических когтей, и через несколько мучительно долгих мгновений в освещённой части комнаты показалась голова, скрытая капюшоном. Наконец МакКри понял, почему Вдова так пыталась его отговорить от надуманной выходки, и почему сам Рипер не позволял никому присутствовать, когда он поглощал энергию врагов. Тот, кого однажды звали Габриэлем, с трудом полз на четвереньках, видимо, держась из последних сил. Картина была столь завораживающей, сколь и пугающей и из опасения, что может предпринять любовник тьмы в таком состоянии, и из страха за него самого.

Когда Рипер наклонил голову, чтобы поглотить сферу, Джесси не почувствовал прикосновения губ или хоть какого-то участка кожи, вместо этого короткие отростки дыма прошелестели по живой руке мужчины, рассеиваясь на мелкие частицы, когда касались кожи. Жест, чем-то сравнимый с выражением благодарности.

МакКри чувствовал себя дрессировщиком, которому достался не самый послушный питомец; все прошлые хозяева отказывались от него, не видя в нём истинной ценности. Как давно пренебрегли им в пользу лучшего друга, как однажды он доверился, и его кинули, как его оставили умирать, а после он осознал, что возможно никогда и не умрёт. Как последний представитель своего вида, потерявший всякую надежду на доброе отношение и, тем не менее, он добровольно принял подачку от человека.

Когда тёмная фигура выпрямилась, Джесси заметил ряд нечеловечески острых зубов, вокруг которых развевались подолы вездесущего дыма, постепенно придавая лицу привычный вид. Видимо, обычным способом поглотить энергию не получалось, и только не имеющая твёрдой формы неуловимая субстанция могла в этом помочь. Подобный гротескный вид давнего знакомого мог бы привести в ужас кого угодно, но МакКри одолевало любопытно и желание понаблюдать за тем, как части тела Рипера менялись, способные принять самую различную форму, независимо от того, существует ли что-то подобное в природе или нет.

Но, конечно, за это была и плата, и необходимость пожирать энергию умерших людей была не самой ужасной частью. Ещё во времена, когда он был ещё неопытным учеником, МакКри заметил, что Габриэлю довольно тяжело даётся любое проявление эмоций, не говоря уж и о доверии. Последнее было темой-табу, которую никто не поднимал, не зная, как некто может отреагировать на заявление о том, что он слишком нелюдимый и не позволяет другим подойти к себе и на километр, даже если знаком с человеком долгие годы. Но Джесси не был бы собой, если бы однажды об этом не заговорил, устав от того, что на его уже открытые намёки старший по званию всё так же реагировал подзатыльниками с затрещинами, но не отвечал ни согласием, ни отказом. Но поднятая тема-табу таки всколыхнула обычное спокойствие Габриэля, а Джесси был и рад, что на протяжении получаса его безостановочно душили до потери сознания. Кто ж знал, что Райаз может выглядеть сексуально и в таком ключе. Если бы кого МакКри и хотел видеть своей смертью и сборщиком души, то только его.

Взяв новое прозвище, он почти перестал выражать какие-либо эмоции, а чрезмерная показушность стала своего рода способом избавиться от наболевших чувств и эмоций, спрятанных глубоко внутри. Без контроля над собой Рипер мог больше никогда не вернуть себе истинную форму, пребывая в воплощении странствующего миража. И это после того, как МакКри обрадовался, что Габриэль наконец начал самостоятельно проявлять какие-то эмоции, хоть и осторожно, будто шёл по льду и боялся оступиться. И каждый раз в ответ он получал терпеливое и согревающее сердце одобрение со стороны Джесси. Но нынешняя необходимость держать всё под контролем, отрицая любые эмоции, перечеркнула все планы и надежды.

МакКри лишь единожды видел Рипера в бешенстве, и это было, мягко говоря, устрашающе, благо злость была направлена не на него. Дымка постоянно менялась в зависимости от движений самого Рипера: то взмывала вверх, раскрываясь в виде перистых крыльев, то опускалась вниз длинными остриями лезвий, опасно тянувшихся к виновному в произошедшем провале. Страстный танец был совершенно бесшумным, и даже с громом и молниями на заднем плане картина была бы не настолько устрашающей. Тишину нарушал лишь голос Рипера, звуча словно отовсюду. МакКри не видел его лица, спрятанного за маской, но это и не было необходимо, чтобы заметить разительные изменения в этой части тела. Дымка словно пыталась поспеть за вспышками злости, постоянно трансформируя очертания; точно сказать можно было лишь то, что от человеческого в этих обликах не было ничего. 

— А обязательно, чтобы исчезала именно челюсть, или то же самое можно и с глоткой сделать? — спросил МакКри без какого-либо стыда и такта, с любопытством рассматривая лицо сидящего напротив Рипера, даже наклонившись вперёд.  
Ответа всё не было, и взгляд оставался таким же непроницаемым. 

— Просто я думал, что хоть так почувствую, какой ты стал на ощупь, а то руки у тебя всегда закрыты, — слишком громко вздохнул Джесси, показывая, насколько он обижен подобным отношением к нему.

Потянувшаяся к контейнеру рука остановилась, когда МакКри произнёс последние слова, но лишь на мгновение. Кончики когтей осторожно прихватили лежащую сверху сферу, после чего та оказалась в ладони Джесси к удивлению последнего. Так и не произнеся ни слова, Рипер взял бывшего ученика за запястье, заставляя поднять руку до одного с его головой уровня, чтобы вновь поглотить гаснущую энергию. На этот раз мужчина всё же не прослушал просьбу, и МакКри невольно задрожал, почувствовав, как чужие губы коснулись его ладони.

— Знал бы, как красиво ты выглядишь, когда ешь с рук, сделал бы это намного раньше, — не удержался от комментария Джесси и негромко зашипел, когда его укусили за указательный палец.

Как бы Рипер не был осторожен, место соприкосновения кожи с парой острых зубов всё же закровоточило, но обладателю руки, похоже, было немного наплевать. Чувствовать давно забытые прикосновения к коже было не менее опьяняюще, чем касаться ладонью нижней челюсти, цепляясь пальцами за подбородок. В ответ раздалось ожидаемое рычание, вызвав смешок у МакКри, пока он поглаживал кожу под подбородком, плавно перейдя к краю водолазки, запустив под неё пальцы и коснувшись ими шеи. Вдова бы точно его убила, если бы узнала, что он себе позволял. Но всё же он больше ставил на подобное желание со стороны Рипера, который кроме рычания не проявлял никаких признаков недовольства, внимательно наблюдая за Джесси. И тот продолжал играть с удачей, кончиками пальцев свободной руки коснувшись оголённого ряда зубов. По какой-то причине зверь оставался неподвижным и не прерывал порывы искреннего любопытства, что начинало казаться, будто играешь с котёнком, а не с диким и неприрученным животным. 

— Кстати, а когда я получу свой костюм? — внезапно спросил МакКри и, отстранив обе руки от Рипера, плюхнулся на заднюю точку, подобрав под себя ноги, зеркально повторяя позу оппонента.

Бесстыжие и невероятно самоуверенная наглость часто были причиной, чтобы хотя бы на секунду Габриэль перестал носить маску человека, непробиваемого ни шуткой, ни каким-либо действием. На удивление это сработало и с Рипером. Даже более чем сработало. Негромкий искренний смех звучал, как призрак из далёкого прошлого, когда ранним утром сверху прижималось чужое тело, довольно мурлыча что-то на ухо и терпеливо выслушивая недовольное бурчание в ответ.

— Ага, значит, ты всё же умеешь говорить! — не удержался Джесси, чуть не растрогавшись от проявления старого Райаза в ставшем почти чужим Рипере. 

— А чувство юмора у тебя всё такое же ужасное, — хрипло фыркнул он.

— Раньше тебя это особо не напрягало, — пожал плечами МакКри и, не выдержав, пододвинулся к мужчине, оказавшись совсем близко. 

Пальцы живой руки почти неощутимо коснулись чужих губ, но больше не предпринимали никаких действий, как и протез на второй, прижатый к щеке. Невольно закрадывались воспоминания о первой серьёзной затрещине в ответ за похожую выходку. Подзатыльник оказался довольно болезненным, что всё же пришлось попросить Ангелу об услуге и выпросить её не рассказывать никому об очередной "травме". Впрочем, откуда он мог получить очередной синяк ни для кого уже не было тайной, а вновь разбираться с недоверием и осуждением остальных Джесси не имел ни малейшего желания. Обижало даже не то, что ему не доверяли, и не считались с его решениями, как бы твёрдо он не стоял на своём, а то, что всю вину переложили на плечи коммандера Блэквотча, ведь он старше, значит, он и поспособствовал всей ситуации. 

«Совратил мальца, а ведёт себя так, словно ничего не произошло». 

И что было ещё более удивительно и заставило МакКри проникнуться ещё большим уважением к Габриэлю, так это то, что даже после всех обвинений и посягательств в личную жизнь со стороны коллег, он продолжал с тем же терпением относиться к своему подопечному, постепенно принимая возможность того, что Джесси можно доверять, и что он не сбежит, как только завидит крохотный зазор в заборе. По крайней мере, тогда ещё подросток делал всё, чтобы не быть выгнанным в жестокий мир, где никто не прикроет ему спину и не будет считаться с его мнением.

— Ни совести, ни субординации, - Рипер страдальчески вздохнул и закатил глаза, когда МакКри нагло прижался к нему, уткнувшись носом в прикрытую водолазкой шею.

— Ещё скажи, что ты только сейчас об этом узнал.

***

— Я просмотрела файлы, которые ты смог достать. Похоже, что теперь у нас есть досье на каждого. Вскоре сможем их всех найти, — заговорила Амели, пока Габриэль сидел за её спиной, размеренно и неожиданно умело расчёсывая её распущенные волосы, лежащие волнами на коленях мужчины.

— Немного повременим с этим. Иначе заподозрят, что со мной не покончено, — негромко хмыкнул Райаз, искусно проведя когтями между прядями, чтобы выровнять их.

Закончив расчёсывать, Рипер наклонился и уткнулся носом в макушку Амели, шумно и тяжело вздохнув. Та продолжала сидеть неподвижно в позе лотоса, просматривая отчёт с одного из заданий. Униформы на ней уже не было, сменившись спортивным костюмом тёмно-синего оттенка чистого ночного неба, в то время как Рипер так и остался в своей обыденной одежде, даже не откинув капюшон.

— Он ведь тоже есть в списках. Хотя и его файлы очень скудные по сравнению с остальными, что само по себе подозрительно. Не боишься вновь с ним встретиться?  
Райаз напрягся и отстранился от Амели, но та быстро повернулась к нему лицом и навалилась сверху, заставляя мужчину соприкоснуться спиной с кроватью. Нависая над Рипером, Лакруа сжала его запястья, пристально смотря в его глаза.

— С чего же мне бояться? Ты ведь будешь рядом. Амели, — наконец ответил он спустя какое-то время и уже было закрыл глаза, но отказался от этой затеи, почувствовав усилившуюся хватку на запястьях.

— И я буду. Но одно дело рассказывать друг другу о прошлом, а другое – когда ты с этим самым прошлым встречаешься лицом к лицу. Тебя я не брошу и помогу, даже если мне это будет стоить жизни. Но не только у тебя будет знакомство с родителями бывших.

Лакруа замолчала и опустила голову, болезненно зажмурившись и ослабив хватку на чужих запястьях, таким образом безмолвно говоря о собственной боли. Габриэлю не нужно было повторять дважды, и, приподнявшись, он притянул к себе Амели, осторожно, но крепко обнимая её. Оба знали, о ком шла речь.

Большинство спутали бы их с любовниками: людьми, нашедшие друг в друге особенную страсть, которой не было ни в ком больше. На деле же Габриэль с Амели оказались теми редкими индивидуумами, которым не нужны были слова в общении друг с другом. Оба были преданы; оба были жертвами Овервотча в той или иной степени; обоим некуда было податься; оба не знали, что делать с собственной жизнью, и не представляли её без войны. Она их подпитывала, была самой сутью их существования и, может, стала одной из причин, почему друг в друге они нашли родную душу.

Габриэль уже думал, что больше не воспользуется именем, данным от рождения, пока однажды Амели не поведала тайну своего, и в тот момент он понял, что не может и не хочет скрывать от неё правду. Слишком она напоминала его самого, когда он только познал плоды предательства и лицемерия. Встреча с родной душой – редкость, но ещё большая редкость, если эта душа пережила те же страдания, что и ты. И это лишь способствует усилению и без того крепкой связи. 

Амели была той, кто возвращал Габриэля из воспоминаний, напоминала ему о жизни, которая есть у него здесь и сейчас, и что ради неё ему необходимо успокоиться и не оказываться под властью эмоций. Райаз был тем, кто принял Лакруа такой, какая она есть, без осуждений выслушав историю её жизни и впечатления от убийства мужа. Они были личными психологами друг друга, и одно лишь упоминание имени одного давало понять, что скрывается за таким простым обращением. В какой-то степени они были и любовниками, но суть их отношений лежала намного глубже.

— Ты раздеваться собираешься сегодня? — беззлобно усмехнулась Амели и подняла взгляд на Габриэля, благодарно огладив его щёку костяшками пальцев.

— Ты же знаешь: мне не нужен сон, — начал было возражать Райаз, пока его не заткнули глубоким и медленным поцелуем.

— А кому-то стоит вспомнить, что мне не нравится спать с тобой, когда ты в полном обмундировании, — прошептала Лакруа, оставив дистанцию между их лицами в буквально пару сантиметров. — Словно под боком лежит винтовка, а не живой человек. И только посмей начать рассказывать про свои страдания. Ты живой. 

Габриэль не удержался от негромкого смешка, впрочем, как и всегда, когда Амели ставила ему условия. Оба и так знали, что если ему нужно будет выговориться, в его распоряжении всегда будет плечо верной подруги по оружию. Это работало и в обратную сторону

Через пятнадцать минут Габриэль вернулся в кровать и лёг рядом с Амели, обнимая её со спины. Та удовлетворённо отметила, что её босс всё же последовал совету и избавился от своего костюма.

***

— Гейб! Прекрати сейчас же! — звучал голос одного членов Овервотч, но Рипер его не слушал, будучи увлечённым убийством других. 

Как и предсказывала Амели, убивать новеньких было проще простого: ты их впервые видишь, а они не знают, кем ты был до того, как Овервотч стал прибежищем истинного лицемерия и лжи. Но когда приходила очередь спустить курок и выстрелить в давнего знакомого, Рипер с презрением, что в тот момент его руки дрожали. Когда раздался выстрел винтовки Вдовы, и Ана упала замертво, Габриэлю казалось, что его вырвет. 

Перед выходом на задание были многочисленные споры из опасения, что если взять с собой МакКри, то всё пойдёт насмарку. Несмотря на то, что он таки дождался получения костюма, который Рипер вручил ему лично, чтобы изучить реакцию на придуманный им самим дизайн, Джесси всё равно не доверяли до конца. Вдова помнила рассказы босса и знала по личному опыту, что на одном предательстве человек никогда не останавливается. Рипер же был и против, и за эту идею, в глубине души вновь начав оттаивать от близкого присутствия обоих его подчинённых, с которыми он мог хоть ненадолго побыть собой. И ему действительно хотелось верить, что МакКри больше не сбежит и не оставит его с разорванным сердцем и душой, именно тогда, когда Райаз нуждался в нём как никогда. 

Впрочем, на приказ оставаться на базе он благополучно наплевал, теперь носясь меж рядов бывших соратников, без промедления стреляя, чтобы убить, а не ранить. Рипер по привычке посматривал на Джесси, но больше напрягало не его рвение, но лицо, на котором не читалось ни единой эмоции. Настолько он напоминал Риперу его самого, когда он ещё во времена существования Блэквотча прилагал все усилия, чтобы не отвлекаться на эмоции, а полностью посвятить себя работе, в то время как его протеже успевал переговорить с противниками (правда без ответа) и даже умудрялся не схлопотать пулю в лоб ни от них, ни от Райаза.

— Габриэль? — потрясённо произнесла Ангела, придерживая сломанную правую руку. 

Рипер медленно перевёл на неё взгляд и молча поднял дробовик, равнодушно смотря, как девушка панически метнулась назад. Не было даже вскрика. Могла бы стать прекрасным специалистом, если бы так не увязалась за Моррисоном. Впрочем, как и все.

—Сзади, Гейб, — прозвучал голос Сомбры, но Рипер и без того почувствовал нутром, что в него целились. 

Всего лишь модифицированные стрелы, ничего особенного. Но когда он уже собирался размяться на новой цели, внезапно рядом оказался МакКри, целясь в лучника. Но не успел он выстрелить, как между ними встрял потрёпанный киборг, держа наготове катану.

— Джесси? — рвано выдохнул он, чей удивлённый взгляд через трещину в шлеме. 

— Генджи! — закричал лучник и кинулся к подкосившемуся от всаженной из револьвера пули киборгу, прижав его к себе и зашептав что-то тому на ухо.  
Рипер что слышал мельком о братьях, но не думал, что повстречает их, решив, что они предпочтут жить подальше от всяческих связей с Овервотчем. Когда-нибудь нужно и ошибаться. Хотя чего стоило ожидать от удачного эксперимента Ангелы, которой, похоже, безумно нравилось спасать людей, когда о том и вовсе не просили.

Из раздумий Рипера вытащил МакКри, который нервно и слишком небрежно для себя перезаряжал револьвер, последняя пуля которого оказалась предназначенной для старшего Шимады. Джесси явно был на грани того, чтобы удариться в эмоции, но стойко держался, не сказав ни слова, даже когда когтистая рука коснулась его плеча и прошлась по руке до локтя. Попытка подбодрить. 

Джека уже было собиралась прикончить Вдова, но Сомбра как всегда тактично, но строго напомнила ей, кому принадлежит истинное право сделать это. Весь в крови, с подтёками на лбу он с ужасом смотрел вокруг на убитых друзей и просто приятелей по оружию. Из всех он остался единственным живым. Тем, на кого пало бремя осознания, что падение Овервотча случилось именно в тот момент, а не много лет назад. Моррисон никогда не выглядел настолько напуганным, даже когда Габриэль истекал кровью от полученного ранения под рёбра, глупо решив закрыть собой нерадивого коммандера. Может, всё-таки повзрослел.

— Это твоя месть? Отомстил бы мне, убил бы меня! Зачем тебе нужны были они все? Что они тебе сделали? — закричал Джек, заметив, что Рипер подошёл вплотную. 

— Оказались слишком глупы, чтобы не видеть лжи, которую им втирали. И во всё тупо верили, не имея собственного мнения. Это не месть, Моррисон. Это возмездие, — ответил Рипер и навёл дуло дробовика на бывшего друга.

Спустя секунду наступила полная тишина.

***

— И что ты решил насчёт МакКри?

— А я должен что-то решать?

— Ну, мы размышляли о том, стоит ли оставлять его в живых. Теперь с Овервотчем покончено, но не думаешь ли ты, что он примется за тебя? 

— Он этого не сделает.

— С чего такая уверенность в нём? Он уже однажды предал тебя, если ты не помнишь.

— Амели. Подумай сама. Если бы он хотел меня убить, он сделал бы это ещё раньше, но ведь не сделал. Он добровольно вызвался идти с нами, я видел своими глазами, как он убивал своих бывших союзников. Ему некуда больше идти. Как нам с тобой. У него теперь есть лишь две дороги: остаться с нами или же идти самостоятельно. И я приму любое его решение.

***

— Не знала, что скажу это, но без Овервотча довольно скучно. Не с кем конкурировать, — подала голос Амели, сидя по левую руку от Габриэля, пока тот был занят рассмотрением крыш соседних домов.

— Обязательно найдётся кто-нибудь, кто решит, что мы слишком злоупотребляем незаконными полномочиями. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что соберут достаточно сильных людей, а то и правда будет скучно, — весело хмыкнул Джесси, сидящий по правую сторону от Рипера, и выдохнул облако дыма.

После основательного падения Овервотч Рипер почти не разговаривал и то по делу, после вновь закрываясь в себе, что даже Амели начала беспокоиться. Он ведь всегда ей рассказывал о наболевшем, а теперь молчал, погрузившись в себя. Может, убийство друга всё же сказалось на нём и заставило сломать устоявшее убеждение, что то, что он сделал, было правильным. Всё же как бы Габриэль с Джеком не цапались как кошка с собакой в прошлом, они довольно быстро мирились, ценя доверие друг к другу, что уж говорить об уважении. Но убийство любимого врага всегда даётся тяжелее, чем смерть даже самого близкого друга. Считаешь, что ваша вражда будет существовать вечно, что должен наступить конец света, чтобы вы, наконец, перестали придумывать друг друга западни. Без этого человека мир уже не выглядит прежним.

— А ведь правда, — начал МакКри и хмыкнул, откинув сигарету в сторону. — Что мы теперь будем делать? Простые вылазки по краже и убийству кажутся действительно скучными. Не думал, что соглашусь с тобой, Амели.

— Я польщена, — усмехнулась та в ответ и перевела взгляд на Райаза, пока тот не ответил ей тем же, после чего вновь посмотрел куда-то вдаль.

— А что ещё остаётся? Будем наблюдать за тем, куда катится мир. К тому же есть возможность его увидеть своими глазами, — негромко заговорил Рипер, и оба его подчинённых сразу притихли, чтобы слышать коммандера. — Рано или поздно начнётся очередная война, и тогда посмотрим, насколько интересной она будет.

— Неужели ты говоришь о том, что хочешь попутешествовать? — удивлённо вскинула брови Лакруа, внимательно вникая в сказанные Габриэлем слова. — Вы, похоже, оба сговорились, чтобы не дать мне перестать удивляться. 

— Ну к этому я точно не причастен, — отозвался Джесси, хотя и сам был удивлён не меньше Амели. Чтобы Габриэль Райаз подумал об отдыхе? Да ни в жизнь. 

— Просто хочу покоя, — ответил тот и закрыл глаза. — Возраст всё же даёт себе знать, и я не всегда буду заниматься этой деятельностью. По крайней мере, я так думаю. Кто знает, до чего доведёт симбиоз моего тела с невесть чем. Увидим. Времени у нас теперь более чем достаточно. Если, конечно, захотите остаться.

Все трое замолчали, задумавшись каждый о своём. Вечер выдался довольно ветреным, но их это явно волновало в последнюю очередь. Можно было только представить количество новостных колонок с упоминанием мёртвого Овервотча, но, сидя на крыше и не слыша говора людей, обсуждающих последнюю сенсацию, всё казалось слишком мирным. Казалось, что после такого всё действительно должно было измениться, но пока ты не начинал вникать в суть проблемы, всё так и оставалось спокойным и неизменным. Как много бы ты не достиг и не сделал, миру будет, в общем-то, всё равно, продолжать жить он будет и без пары-тройки человек.

Вдруг Амели прихватила пальцами край капюшона Габриэля и, притянув мужчину к себе, поцеловала его в губы, в то время как Джесси уткнулся лбом в руку Райаза, обнимая её словно мягкую игрушку и чуть ли не засыпая от подобного положения. 

Чему их точно научил Габриэль, так это важности мимолётных жестов, которые на первый взгляд не несут никакой смысловой подоплеки. И каждый в своём стиле пытался как можно яснее и ярче передать свою преданность и нежелание уходить.


	2. Illustration.

Art by [fonbless](http://fonbless.tumblr.com/).


End file.
